


Ball Games

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: Alternative titles:-"Thats fuck you, Mr Barrow"-“He’s so agile”-"Tutt-tut such a harlot”
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Ball Games

“Did you see Thom- Mr Barrow, knock down all those skittles at the fair today? The man at the stall got right argy-bargy ‘bout it”

“Ah yes, Daisy” Mrs Patmore replied, lifting a heavy pot of potatoes off the side with a grunt “Many may not have a kind word to say about our Thomas, but no one can say he can’t knock things over with a ball. Now get on with your work, girl” she slammed the pot down by the sink and pointed at a kitchen maid “get pealing” 

Daisy set aside her hardly touched cup of tea and rounded the table in the kitchen “I said it before an I’ll say it again” She plunged her hands into the plucked goose “He’s so agile” completely oblivious to the winces from both Alfred and Jimmy she extracted the gizzards, dropped them in a bucket at her feat and wiped her small hands on her apron “He could have been a sportsman”

Jimmy averted his eyes from Daisy’s bloody apron and snorted into his tea “Not sure his teammates would appreciate that. Locker room banter only goes so far. We didn’t all go to Eton” He exchanged a meaningful glance with Alfred. 

“I know he didn’t?” Daisy looked at Jimmy like he was slow “Would hardly be down ‘ere with us lot if he had?”

Alfred laughed “no ones denying Thomas is very good at ball games, that’s the issue”

Jimmy grinned further “Oh? Been lettin’ old Barrow give you a few lessons, have we?” 

The second footman spluttered sightly in his haste to set the record straight “What? No? Course not, Jimmy, honest”

“He been giving you a few late night cricket sessions, has he? Teaching you the proper grip for a bat and ball?

Daisy scrunched up her face in confusion “I don’t get what’s so wrong with Thomas giving Alfred cricket lessons?”

“we might ask our mate Alfred that question? Really depends on what they mean by cricket” Jimmy let out a snort of laugher just as Mrs Patmore whirled around-

“Alright that’s it, I’ve had just about enough- oh” the cook’s face fell, and the three younger staff members followed her crestfallen gaze to the doorway. 

Thomas’ eyes flickered slightly and he glanced away from the room full of people before facing them all and saying “I agree. That’s quite enough” The hurt hadn’t completely left his features before he turned and left. 

Mrs Patmore rounded on the two footmen “You had better apologise or you might find Mr Barrow takes a leaf from his past and finds a good way to punish you both. And lord knows you’d deserve it” she glared at Jimmy “At least Alfred’s got the decency to look shame faced. Now get out me kitchen”

***

Jimmy yelped slightly as hands appeared from nowhere and dragged him sideways into an outside alcove.

“You little bugger” Thomas shoved the blonde against the mossy brick “The plan was for you in bad-mouth me a bit, not to talk about how good I am at handling balls. It’s not funny stop grinning you loon. As diversionary tactics go, mocking my personal leanings in the loudest possible voice in a room full of people is perhaps not as subtle as you may think my dear. Reads a bit ‘lady doth protest too much’”

“Oh stop pouting will you? It will work perfectly, after all, that’s how I always used to talk about you before we were mates” Jimmy leant up and gave Thomas a long sweet kiss.

“Ah yes, the song of the sodomite in denial” Thomas rolled his eyes. They both knew he couldn’t stay annoyed at Jimmy “Fine. But if the hallboys start giving me queer looks rather than terrified ones you’re in for it. Now give me another kiss and all will be forgiven”

Jimmy snickered against his lovers lips “Wish you hadn’t come in so early, I was going to see how far I could bush the ball metaphors” He dutifully moved his hand to their favourite spot on Thomas’ hip and gave it a squeeze “I wonder if I could have gotten away with a batting for the other team refer-uh-nce. Thomas stop that I’ve got to go upstairs in a minute and I’m pretty sure Lady Rose has cottoned on. She keeps giving us both this look”

Thomas ignored Jimmy and continued to rub his hand slowly but firmly over the front of Jimmy’s trousers. “mmmmm” He murmured, leaning into Jimmy’s space and giving his ear a slight bite “I am sure she’s just picturing what it would be like to share our bed” 

“cramped. Now get off me”

“if you can manage to say that with any conviction whatsoever I will, of course, oblige” He waited a moment, appreciating the affect his quickening hand was having on the shorter man “you’re pathetic” he said with a slight snort 

Jimmy let his eyes roll back in pleasure as his head hit the wall behind him with a soft bump. Rolling his hips in a steady rhythm into Thomas’ palm he quipped “tell that to your cheeks. Either you’ve succumbed to a stereotype and have started wearing rouge or you’re just as turned on by touching me as I am by being touched” He let his fingers clench and unclench on Thomas’ biceps and opened his eyes to look at his grinning partner “god, just look at you” he surveyed the older man with rapture “pupils blown, rouged cheekbones, hair in a state. Tutt-tut such a harlot” 

“Oh I do apologise” Thomas pulled Jimmy away from the wall, span him, and planted him back against it again before the shorter man knew what was happening “Mr Kent” Another bite to the shell of his ear accompanied the alignment Thomas’ hard-on and Jimmy’s arse “it would seem you owe me an awful lot of back payment” Jimmy held in a groan as the man behind him slid one anchoring arm around his waist and one hand down to his leaking, still clothed cock “how do you wish to make payment?”

Jimmy couldn’t help the breathy laugh that escaped him “Fuck you, Thomas”

“That’s fuck you, Mr Barrow” smirked Thomas, speeding up his hand “and we both know that’s not how this works” he let the motion of his hips drive his point home. 

Jimmy bit his tongue in an effort to keep quiet as both their breathing became ragged. 

“Out of breath already, Jimmy?”

“I’m sorry, forgot I was in the presence of such a great sportsman”

“now now, don’t sell yourself short. You’re just as good at ball-games”

And on that rather romantic line, Jimmy came into his underwear, with Thomas following suit a few thrusts later.

Thomas smoothed his hair back, readjusted his cuffs and pulled his waistcoat down “clean yourself up James” he leaned in briefly on his way past the blonde “you look like you’ve been fucked” and with a wink, he left. 

“bastard” 

Jimmy couldn’t stop grinning for the rest of the day.


End file.
